1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for rod-like glue capable of extracting and retracting rod-like glue contained in a dispenser main body in using it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a dispenser for rod-like glue capable of extracting and retracting rod-like glue contained in a cylindrical dispenser main body, the rod-like glue is held by being molded integrally with a slider having a recessed shape and screwed to a spiral member projecting into the dispenser main body and attached to a rotary operator element connected integrally with a bottom portion of the dispenser main body. By moving up and down the slider screwed integrally with the spiral member of the rotary operator element by rotating the rotary operator element attached integrally with the bottom portion of the dispenser main body, the rod-like glue is extracted and retracted from and to a front end opening portion of the cylindrical dispenser main body.
However, in the conventional glue dispenser, the rod-like glue which can be extracted and retracted from and to the front end opening portion of the dispenser main body in a cylindrical shape, the slider screwed to the spiral member projecting into the dispenser main body of the rotary operator element integrally attached to the bottom portion of the dispenser main body for moving up and down the rod-like glue by rotating the rotary operator element, has a recessed shape to become integral with the glue in molding the rod-like glue. This slider can integrally hold a bottom portion of the rod-like glue by solidifying and molding the glue melted in the cylindrical dispenser main body. When the length of the rod-like glue is decreased during use of it, a portion of the glue incorporated at the inside of the slider having the recessed shape cannot be used and becomes useless since an end edge of the slider comes into contact with a coating face.
Further, when the rod-like glue is extracted and retracted from and to the front end opening portion of the dispenser main body in a cylindrical shape by moving up and down the slider screwed to the spiral member of the rotary operator element attached integrally with the bottom portion of the dispenser main body, the structure becomes complicated, the number of parts is increased and the assembly steps also become complicated which conributes to an increase of the assembly cost.